Joyeux Noël, mon frère chéri !
by Alexiel von Christem
Summary: OS X-Mas 3 - - TOKIO HOTEL - Noël approche, Bill s'éloigne. Twinship à la dérive... :: Twincest ::


**Joyeux Noël, mon grand frère chéri !**

- - -

« **Shopping tiiiiime !! **»

Avachi dans un canapé, Tom leva les yeux vers son frère, qui sautillait en agitant les bras et en tapant des mains au milieu de la chambre. Gustav sourit, Georg haussa les épaules, et Tom soupira.  
Bill gambada jusqu'à sa propre chambre, et en ressortit vêtu d'un long manteau noir et d'un gros sac à main vernis de la même couleur, paré pour sa sortie. Muni de ses lunettes de soleil, il passa devant les autres membres du groupe sans leur adresser un signe d'adieu, tout à son enthousiasme. Tom perçut ses éclats de rire ravis alors qu'il se glissait dans l'ascenseur, suivi de près par un cameraman et deux gardes du corps, tandis qu'il riait de bon cœur avec sa maquilleuse. Les portes se refermèrent sur la petite troupe et le silence se fit à l'étage de l'hôtel.  
Remarquant la mine à nouveau renfrognée du guitariste, Georg et Gustav se levèrent pour rejoindre l'une de leurs chambres, proposant sans vraiment y croire une partie de cartes au plus jeune.  
Comme ils s'y attendaient, celui-ci secoua la tête et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fond du sofa, boudeur, le regard rivé sur le mur devant lui.  
Il ne se releva qu'une fois seul, quand les deux musiciens eurent refermé la porte derrière eux.  
Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans une de ses valises gisant sur le parquet, et se posta devant la porte-fenêtre en râlant.  
Son frère était parti seul, _encore_. Enfin, sans lui, du moins.  
Il sortit sur le balcon et alluma une cigarette, pensif, tapotant nerveusement des doigts sur la rambarde en fer forgé, couverte de givre.

Depuis le début de la tournée, il y avait de cela trois mois, ils n'avaient pas passé un seul instant juste tous les deux. Dès qu'ils avaient un moment de libre, Bill s'éclipsait pour s'adonner à son nouveau passe-temps favori. Jamais seul, certes, mais sans son frère. De toute façon, ils pourraient être de simples amis qu'aucune différence ne se ferait sentir pour tout étranger qui les observerait.  
Tom avait beau être tous les jours avec Bill, celui-ci lui manquait. Leur relation n'avait plus rien de celle de deux frères jumeaux. Ils se côtoyaient sans pour autant vraiment se parler ou s'amuser ensemble, soit à cause du stress engendré par les concerts, la fatigue qui suivait ou simplement les absences de Bill juste quand Tom espérait que les choses allaient s'arranger.

Il recracha lentement la fumée en cherchant vainement comment leur relation s'était à ce point détériorée. Le pire, c'est qu'il semblait être le seul à être conscient de cette progressive disparition de leur complicité légendaire.  
Il soupira à nouveau en écrasant sa cigarette et rentra en frissonnant. Il ferma tous les rideaux malgré le jour clair de cette après-midi hivernale, et se laissa tomber sur son grand lit un peu trop frais, s'enroulant dans les draps douillets jusqu'à ce que plus un seul cheveu ne dépasse.

Sans son petit frère, il n'avait plus le cœur à faire quoi que ce soit, et son moral était en chute libre depuis ces dernières semaines. Le cœur gros, il ferma fort les yeux pour vider son esprit tourmenté, et sombra peu à peu dans le sommeil.

- - -

Les deux G's étaient sortis pour une soirée resto quand Bill rentra enfin, lessivé mais content de sa journée. Il déposa ses sacs sur son lit et s'affala à côté, bras et jambes écartées. La petite boule qui se terrait dans sa poitrine depuis quelques temps se manifesta alors avec plus d'intensité, comme cela arrivait souvent le soir. Il avait beau être heureux, il manquait évidemment quelque chose. Il soupira et se leva pour aller frapper à la porte du bassiste, sans réponse. Surpris par le calme qui régnait alentour, il tenta celle de Gustav, sans plus de chance. Personne, bien sûr. Comme si ses amis allaient attendre les bras croisés que lui-même revienne… Déçu, il s'approcha silencieusement de la porte close de son frère. Il posa sa main sur le panneau, hésitant. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait plus entre eux, et cela l'angoissait bien plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. Ses virées shopping en solo n'était qu'une simple ruse pour éviter de regarder la vérité en face, il avait bien trop peur de perdre son frère chéri. Pourtant, tous les deux grandissaient et surtout, mûrissaient à mesure de l'avancée de leur groupe, et chacun de son côté apprenait à se débrouiller sans l'autre. Les deux jumeaux s'éloignaient progressivement l'un de l'autre, sans le vouloir vraiment. Tom ne riait plus avec lui comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, il ne le suivait plus de ses yeux protecteurs dès qu'il faisait quoi que ce soit… Au contraire, il semblait l'ignorer de plus en plus, ne venait même plus le retrouver pour assister à son défilé quand il rentrait avec ses emplettes.

C'était donc ça, _grandir_…

Depuis qu'il était en âge de l'imaginer, Bill redoutait par-dessus tout ce moment. Comment pouvait-il seulement se passer de son grand frère, son âme sœur ?.. Pourtant, les choses étaient ainsi, et le jeune homme était juste terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver seul. L'idée que Tom fasse sa vie de son côté lui était juste insoutenable.

Le cœur battant et les yeux humides, Bill actionna la poignée et entra doucement dans la chambre qu'il croyait vide.

À son grand étonnement, les rideaux étaient tirés, plongeant la pièce dans le noir. Il n'était pourtant pas si tard… Le jeune brun les ouvrit avec précaution, puis jeta un œil circulaire sur la vaste chambre. Des affaires sales traînaient par terre, des piles de T-shirts et de jeans propres étaient éparpillés ça et là. Bill leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne comprenait pas comment son frère pouvait s'y retrouver dans un bordel pareil.  
Il se tourna vers le lit, et sursauta en remarquant son frère enroulé dans les couvertures. Il s'approcha sans bruit, soulevant timidement le haut de la couette pour vérifier que son frère se cachait bien en-dessous.  
Il découvrit son guitariste pelotonné en boule, serrant son oreiller contre sa poitrine. Attendri, Bill s'assit sur le rebord du lit et le regarda dormir un instant.  
Il ne s'interrompit que lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer dans son sommeil.  
Les sourcils froncés, Tom se cramponnait à son oreiller en balbutiant son prénom.

« **Bill… **»

Mû par un élan de tendresse, Bill posa sa main sur une des siennes et la pressa doucement. Il s'autorisa un sourire rassuré, et se rendit soudain compte que non, son frère ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de lui comme ça. Il devait forcément y avoir un malentendu quelque part. Il sourit de plus belle, et se pencha légèrement au-dessus de son frère endormi.

« **On va tout réparer, Tom. Promis ! **»

Il le recouvrit de ses draps, et se leva pour refermer les rideaux avant de sortir.

Il ferma soigneusement la porte sans faire de bruit, et se rua vers les quartiers de leur manager, bien décidé à imposer secrètement au groupe une bonne semaine de vacances pour les fêtes, plutôt que les quelques jours qui étaient prévus.

- - -

Tom se retourna dans son lit en grognant, portant les mains à sa figure pour se protéger des rayons du soleil matinal.

« **Tom, debout ! Tom ! **»

Pestant intérieurement, l'interpellé fourra sa tête dans son oreiller, cherchant à tâtons sa couverture pour se remettre en-dessous.

« **Tom ! Hey, TOM !! **»

Bon, ce devait être un rêve. Par les temps qui couraient, Bill ne pouvait pas être en train d'essayer de le réveiller de la sorte.  
Pourtant…

« **TOM !!!! **»

Une masse gigotant dans tous les sens lui tomba dessus en criant.

« **Allez, Tom, DEBOUT !! **»

Hésitant entre agacement et surprise, Tom releva un coin de l'oreiller, ouvrant un œil sur le spectacle.  
Pas possible…  
Bill le secouait comme il pouvait pour le réveiller, il avait déjà arraché sa couette pour la jeter par terre et ouvert grand les épais rideaux de la chambre.

« **Tooooom, alleeeeeez… **»

Las du peu d'efficacité de ses tentatives de réveil, Bill croisa ses bras et ses jambes en faisant mine de bouder, poussant un soupir exagéré pour faire réagir son frère.

« **Bill, je d-o-r-s… **»

Un cri surexcité lui répondit alors que son frère, ravi de l'entendre enfin, se jetait de nouveau sur lui pour lui enlever de force son oreiller.

« **Raaaaah, j'ai cru que j'y arriverai jamais !! Lève-toi, j'ai déjà fait tes valises, on s'en va ! Allez, debout !! **»

Exaspéré par sa détermination, Tom mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser pleinement ce qui arrivait.  
Bill, _son _Bill adoré, était venu dans sa chambre, exprès pour lui, pour _le_ réveiller. Il avait fait ses valises, et ils s'en allaient. _Il avait fait ses valises_…

« **Quoi ?!  
****- Allez, actiiiiive ! On part, je te dis, demain c'est Noël, et à partir d'aujourd'hui jusqu'au nouvel an, on est en vacances. Bouge-toi, qu'on rentre vite à l'appart… En plus je parie que t'as même pas commencé tes achats de Noël. Heureusement que j'ai pris les devants pour les cadeaux des parents, hein. Je te montrerai plus tard. Enfile ça ! **»

Tom avait les yeux complètement ouverts à présent, et s'était relevé sur ses coudes pour faire face à son frère. Imperturbable, celui-ci s'acharnait à lui passer un T-shirt par-dessus le sous pull qu'il avait miraculeusement réussi à lui enfiler.  
Pas possible, pas possible, pas possible…  
Tom cligna des yeux, mais Bill ne disparut pas. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve ??

« **Bill… **» Constatation stupide, mais nécessaire.

Lorsqu'il fut absolument certain que son petit frère était bel et bien avec lui, en chair et en os, un large sourire éclaira son visage.  
Le plus jeune souffla, cherchant un bandana adapté à sa tenue dans l'une de ses valises. Il en trouva enfin un à son goût, et revint vers Tom, qui ne bougeait toujours pas, pas plus qu'il ne le quittait des yeux.

« **En vacances ?  
****- Bah oui ! On se voit plus, fallait bien trouver un truc. De toute façon, je commençais à être malade, alors…  
****- Bill…  
****- Mais c'est vrai ! Tiens, regarde ! **»

Le jeune chanteur se mit à tousser en lui lançant un regard menaçant pour le dissuader de le contredire. Tom se jeta sur lui en riant, le faisant tomber sur le lit avec lui. Ignorant ses tentatives pour se dégager, il le serra dans ses bras en riant davantage. Atteint par la bonne humeur contagieuse de son frère, Bill le regarda en souriant, ravi de retrouver enfin son double.

Les yeux noisettes de Tom rencontrèrent les siens, et ce-dernier effleura subitement ses lèvres des siennes.

Les joues rosissantes et les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, Bill fuit son regard tendre et amusé, se mordant les joues pour ne pas laisser paraître un sourire enchanté sur ses lèvres. Triturant nerveusement ses doigts sans même s'en rendre compte, il finit d'attacher le foulard derrière la tête de son frère en déglutissant difficilement sous le regard intense qu'il sentait posé sur lui, puis se leva pour quitter sa chambre.

Le cœur battant et des fourmis agitant agréablement son ventre, Tom allait ouvrir la bouche pour s'adresser à son petit frère, mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

« **Allez, bouge-toi ! **»

Le dos à peine tourné, Bill se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents, soudain pris d'une bête envie de sautiller partout en chantant.

- - -

Tom avait fini de rassembler ses dernières affaires, s'était complètement habillé et avait même fait son lit avant de partir. Le cœur s'affolant à nouveau, il sortit ses bagages sur le palier et rejoignit la chambre de son frère, s'arrêtant devant la porte entrebâillée pour l'observer à la dérobée.

Bill était assis sur le bord de son lit, entouré de ses multiples valises jonchant le sol, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide alors qu'il gloussait en regardant le plafond, humectant parfois ses lèvres avant de se mordre les joues sans cesser de sourire.

Tom appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, poussa celle-ci de pied, fixant son frère en souriant sans retenue.

« **Alors, prêt ? **»

Bill sursauta en remarquant sa présence et cacha aussitôt son sourire, ses joues se teintant à nouveau d'une couleur soutenue. Il se racla la gorge et sauta de son lit pour s'emparer de ses valises. Tom saisit les deux plus lourdes et l'aida à les transporter hors de la chambre, en attendant que le personnel de l'hôtel ne charge leur voiture, amenée la veille à la demande de Bill.

Georg et Gustav les saluèrent avant qu'ils ne prennent la route. Ils allaient tous les deux rentrer avec le staff, profitant du tourbus à eux tous seuls pendant les longues heures qu'allaient durer le trajet du retour.  
Bill les salua de la main en leur rendant leur sourire tandis que Tom s'installait au volant, démarrant dans un crissement de pneus avant de quitter le parking privé de l'hôtel.  
Le chanteur enclencha le lecteur CD, et se laissa bercer en contemplant les paysages qui défilaient derrière sa vitre, le cœur léger.

Il était tellement bien, seul, avec son frère…

Ces vacances allaient être magiques, encore plus qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été. Il songea aux contact des lèvres de Tom sur les siennes, frissonnant subitement malgré la chaleur qui se répandit dans ses veines. Il rit discrètement et jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, concentré sur la route.  
Dire qu'il avait vraiment cru que leur relation sacrée arrivait à son terme…  
Non seulement il n'en était rien et elle allait désormais en être renforcée, mais en plus elle prenait tout à coup une nouvelle tournure qu'ils n'avaient jamais imaginée, bien qu'elle leur apparût soudain comme des plus naturelles…

Les yeux de Bill se tournèrent vers la main du guitariste, posée sur le levier de vitesses.  
Le cœur battant, il laissa glisser sa paume sur sa main, entrecroisant leurs doigts en tournant ostensiblement la tête vers sa vitre, bien trop intimidé pour affronter le regard surpris et heureux de son grand frère.  
Attendri par sa gêne, Tom effleura ses doigts de son pouce en se focalisant à nouveau sur la route.

- - -

Bill s'était assoupi depuis longtemps quand Tom se gara enfin dans le parking sous-terrain de leur résidence. Il coupa le contact et regarda un moment son frère dormir paisiblement.  
Il serra sa main dans la sienne en l'effleurant de ses lèvres et caressa son visage du bout des doigts pour le tirer de son sommeil. Il se pencha vers son oreille dans l'espoir de le réveiller :

« **On est arrivés, petit frère… **»

Il s'écarta de lui pour le laisser s'étirer et sortit de la voiture, lui ouvrant la porte en attendant qu'il daigne descendre du véhicule.  
Encore tout endormi, Bill hésitait vaguement à monter directement leurs affaires. La main sur la poignée du coffre, il fut interrompu par Tom, qui le retint par le bras en l'attirant à sa suite vers les escaliers.

« **Laisse tomber, le gardien s'en occupera demain. **»

Main dans la main, les deux frères montèrent en silence jusqu'à leur appartement. Tom ouvrit la porte d'entrée en soupirant de soulagement, et s'affala dans l'un des fauteuils du salon en étirant ses muscles endoloris. Bill s'approcha derrière lui et glissa ses lèvres sur sa tempe, avant de s'esquiver rapidement dans la salle de bains pour se démaquiller.  
Le visage illuminé par un large sourire, Tom éteignit les lumières et se jeta sur son grand lit après avoir ôté ses vêtements, pour ne garder qu'un caleçon en guise de pyjama.

Il dormait déjà quand Bill le rejoignit doucement, se collant timidement contre lui avant de s'endormir à son tour.

- - -

Le chant des oiseaux hivernaux et la douce lumière du soleil levant réveillèrent Tom le lendemain matin. Il se frotta les yeux, surpris par la chaleur à ces côtés. Il tourna la tête et aperçut son petit frère allongé sur le ventre, le menton posé sur ses mains jointes, qui l'observait en souriant.

« **Guten Tag… **»

Tom le regarda en lui rendant son sourire, appréciant ses traits magnifiques et dépourvus de maquillage qu'il était le seul à connaître aussi bien. Ses doigts vinrent toucher son visage, perfection à l'état pur. Il passa l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille fine, et l'attira au-dessus de lui. Bill s'assit sur son bassin et posa l'une de ses mains sur l'oreiller, près de son cou, tandis que l'autre caressait tendrement sa joue et sa nuque. Les yeux ancrés dans les siens et le cœur débordant d'amour, il se pencha vers son visage et l'embrassa furtivement avec douceur, ignorant les tremblements anxieux de son corps.

Subjugué par la délicieuse saveur des lèvres de son double, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou en murmurant timidement :

« **Joyeux Noël, Tommi… **»

Charmé par ses paroles, son frère jumeau glissa ses mains fraîches sous sa chemise de pyjama pour effleurer sa peau, et le serra fort contre son cœur en souriant comme jamais :

« **Ich liebe dich, Bill ! **»

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~x~- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Hope you enjoyed... :3_


End file.
